The embodiments herein relate generally to pedestrian swing doors commonly used at entryways in commercial buildings.
Electro-mechanical pedestrian door operators function well in opening and closing doors when signaled to do so by virtue of a switch or sensor. However, these pedestrian doors impede the easy operation of the door if a pedestrian opens the door manually without using a switch or sensor. Exemplary automated door operating systems with these limitations are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,176,044 and 8,434,268. The issue with these systems creates the need for a door operating apparatus that has the advantages of an electro-mechanical automatic door operator and a hydraulic manual door closer combined so that the door can be operated in either the automatic or manual modes.
An attempt to address this problem is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 8,499,495, which discloses a drive mechanism for a door operator that permits the door to be opened via manual or electro-mechanical operation. However, this drive mechanism requires many complex and precise machined parts, which increases costs and promotes premature component wear and/or failure. Further, this drive mechanism is coupled to the door head, which takes away valuable space surrounding the door frame. Similarly, U.S. Pat. Nos. 8,365,469, 5,881,497 and 8,407,937 disclose alternative door operating systems that comprise complicated components that are subject to wear, frequent maintenance and/or high operating costs.
As such, there is a need in the industry for a door operating apparatus with enhanced reliability and durability that addresses the limitations of the prior art, which permits a pedestrian door to be operated in both automatic and manual modes. There is a further need for the door operating apparatus to be mounted within the floor to enhance aesthetics and minimize obstructions of space surrounding the door.